Talk:Hulu
I think I may have figured it out Something hit me about the dates and numbers listed, and I think I may be close to figuring it out. I noticed that in the 40th anniversary book, there are occasions when scripts are partially reprinted, and certain numbers appear, showing numbers, a dash, and then more numbers. The numbers before the dash appear to be season numbers (the season two sketch with Ernie and Bert in the rain has a "0001" at the beginning but I think that might be a misprint). So I checked the partial script for the Grover's Echos skit which is listed as "Sketch #0008-0079", so then I looked at the same clip on hulu and it lists "Season 8, episode 78". It may not really answer anything but it seems the season and episode number listings match whatever those sketch codes are. --Minor muppetz 18:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Election Day Anybody know what episode this is? The description says Season 15, Episode 1303, but we know Hulu has wrong episode information. —Scott (talk) 19:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa Did that get deleted again? Because I tried looking it up on Hulu to give a link to it, and I can't seem to find it... Wattamack4 23:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Yes. —Scott (talk) 02:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. I wonder when it got deleted again? Wattamack4 02:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Probably after Christmas. A lot of holiday stuff on sites like this is only featured during the holidays. I don't know if it'll come back next year, since they might not want to compete with DVD sales and rentals. -- Ken (talk) 02:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see. I sure hope there's a source on when it was officially removed again after Decem 6, 2009... Wattamack4 03:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Alex info parking "Availability Notes: Clips are available at this time. We'll continue to request complete episodes." This is currently posted on the Sesame clips at Hulu. It appears that they're getting requests for complete episodes from Hulu viewers. —Scott (talk) 03:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Newest Episode Numbers: Accurate? The more recently added Sesame clips now have a possibly accurate episode # now. I'm not sure if they are accurate, but one example is of it being right is listing "We All Sing with the Same Voice" as first appearing in episode 3 of Season 14, which it does appear in. - Oscarfan 13:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that's promising! It would be great if this gives us some EKA's. I've looked at some of them, and it seems like kind of a mixed bag. :I found one that is probably accurate, but not actually the first appearance of the clip -- "Grover Serves a Burger" is listed as Season 6, Episode 67 (Episode 0732). The episode guide from the CTW archives had that clip in Episode 0705 -- so these might not be the first appearance, but I'd trust them enough to call them EKA's. :Here's some more episode numbers that give us new information: :"Ray Charles Sings the Alphabet" -- Season 9, Episode 9 (Episode 1064) :"Kermit News on Six Dollar Man" -- Season 8, Episode 44 (Episode 0969) :But there are some that are just confusing... For example, "The Alphabet with Elmo" (with India.Arie) says Season 36, Episode 484. Season 36 is right, but it appeared in Episode 4100, which was the 18th episode of the season. So I'm not sure what "episode 484" means... Similarly, "Elmo's Song" says Season 21, Episode 1018. Season 21 sounds right, but the eps for that season are 2746-2875. : So maybe we trust the ones that match up with the actual numbers of episodes for that season, and ignore the others? -- Danny (talk) 21:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::If we can look at these on a clip by clip basis and verify that what Hulu's description provides makes sense, I think this could be a helpful guide in the right direction if nothing else. —Scott (talk) 05:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Sesame Street Hulu only realeases Sesame Street clips specifically uploaded on SesameStreet.org, but only if they were uploaded on CTW's Youtube channel, right? Wattamack4 21:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Alex Dates and Episodes While watching soem clips today, I noticed that most clip pages list the seasons they are from, as well as episodes. However, while most of the seasons listed on clips appear to be correct, I am skeptical about the numbers. Practically none of the clips are listed with four-digit numbers (and I checked on clips from the 1980s, 1990s, and 2000s), and some of the season 2 clips are listed as being in episodes with two-digit numbers. I can't figure out what kind of nubmerign system Sesame Workshop is using, but I thought I'd point this out here, before somebody else notices and decides to add to certain episode pages. --Minor muppetz 21:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :We talked about that a little bit here; I don't think there's any making sense of it. —Scott (talk) 02:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Information Parking: Sesame Street Videos Below is a copy of the list of the videos released by Sesame Workshop on the Sesame Street channel. -- Brad D. (talk) 20:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :List current as of 02/20/09 Muppets™ of Sesame Street (84) *A Holiday Card (0:42) *A-B-C Hip Hop (1:30) *Air! (1:36) *Antonio Tickles Grover (0:25) *Ballad of Casey MacPhee (4:07) *Beat the Time Game Show (2:41) *Bert and Ernie in a Pyrimid (4:55) *Bert's Bottlecaps (3:03) *Big Bird Asks a Question (1:23) *Big Bird Wants to Whistle (1:13) *Brian and Kermit Here and There (1:05) *Cookie and The Count Cooperate (2:12) *Cookie Buys a Rhyme (2:49) *Cookie Makes a Sandwich (1:55) *Cookie Monster Questions Prairie Dawn (2:41) *Cookie Monster Shrinks (1:23) *Cookie Monster's Sorting Song (1:01) *Count Counts Honkers Honk 1 To 20 (1:26) *Don't Sing This Song (2:35) *Drawing Bert's Face (2:16) *Eating Utensils (2:15) *Elephant Picture (2:08) *Elmo and Ben's Healthy Snack (0:50) *Elmo and Zoe Pretend (2:24) *Elmo Visits Santa (4:18) *Ernie Matches Cookies (2:48) *Ernie Tries to Remember (1:36) *Finally a New Waiter! (4:01) *Grover and Herb Count to Twenty (1:24) *Grover and Herry: Here & There (2:15) *Grover and John John Count "One" (0:31) *Grover and the Alphabet Soup (4:03) *Grover in the Library (1:41) *Grover Serves a Sandwich (3:29) *Grover Serves Soup (2:19) *Grover Shows Back and Front (2:01) *Happy and Sad (2:56) *Here is Your Life: Oak Tree (4:31) *Herry & John John Count to Twenty (1:29) *How Do You Celebrate? (1:05) *How Does Santa Get In? (1:36) *I Hate Christmas! (2:19) *Ice Cream Cone (3:04) *I'm Sad Because I'm Happy (2:49) *Imagine That With Ernie (3:08) *Keep Christmas With You (3:15) *Kermit News: Elmo's Idea (1:48) *Kermit News: Santa Claus (2:47) *Kermit Shows the Letter B (1:24) *Kids Talk About Holidays (2:34) *Kingston's House Party (1:48) *Levitation Magic (3:06) *Magic Finger K (1:56) *Martians Meet a Clock (2:26) *Me Gotta Be Blue (2:23) *More Spaghetti (3:19) *Muppet News Flash: Angry Reporter (1:49) *Muppet News Flash: Rapunzel (3:32) *Muppet News Flash: Sleeping Beauty (2:03) *Muppet News Flash: The Princess & the Pea (4:43) *Muppet News Flash: Three Little Pigs (2:55) *Muppet News Flash: Tortoise & the Hare (3:03) *Murphy Brownbag (1:56) *My Name is Zoe (1:34) *Mystery Box (2:45) *News: Boston T Party (3:27) *News: Children's Zoo (4:21) *One Fine Face (2:17) *Proud of Me (1:33) *Riding a Tricycle (1:06) *Rubber Duckie (2:22) *S IS FOR STOP (1:12) *Same and Different With Kermit (1:20) *Snow White (3:08) *Snuffy's Polka (1:50) *Street Garden Cooperation (2:40) *Take a Break with me (1:46) *The Half-Eaten Sandwich (3:04) *The King and I (1:45) *The National Bird (5:18) *True Blue Miracle (2:36) *Twelve Angry Men (2:00) *Wanna Buy an Eight? (2:59) *What is Marriage? (1:08) *Women Can Be (3:01) *You Can Be a Birdketeer (1:49) Celebrity Guests (52) *A New Way to Walk (02:57) *Alison Krauss is Fit as a Fiddle (0:29) *Alphabet Song (1:30) *Andrea Bocelli's Lullaby (3:14) *Arrested Development Sings Pride (02:58) *Arthur Ashe Does the Alphabet (00:54) *Buzz Aldrin Talks About Space (01:12) *Captain Vegetable (3:49) *Carol Burnett: Rubber Duckie (0:12) *Celia Cruz: Songo's Song (2:03) *Chicago Visits the Jungle (2:25) *Chuck Close Paints a Self Portrait (1:01) *Count to Twenty (3:26) *Don't Want to Live on the Moon (2:21) *Doug E. Doug and Elmo (3:18) *Ellen and Elmo (2:07) *Elmo Scares Julia Roberts (1:50) *Everybody's Song (2:56) *Five Feet High and Rising (3:18) *Forgetful's Four Friends (02:54) *Frustrated Ray (2:54) *Gloria & Rosita Sing a Song. (1:49) *Hold My Hand (3:03) *I Like to Sing (3:14) *John Legend and Hoots (03:00) *Johnny Cash Sings 'Nasty Dan' (2:13) *Just the Way You Are (4:36) *Laurence Fishburne: Toothbrush (2:04) *Lena Horne Sings How Do You Do? (3:51) *Marilyn Horne: C is For Cookie (2:47) *Marisa Tomei: The Monkey King (3:26) *Nathan Lane Sings "Sing" (1:45) *No Letter Better Than B (2:17) *Norah Jones: Don't Know Y (3:09) *Patti LaBelle and the Alphabet (2:28) *Peter's Chair (4:24) *Pride (2:24) *Put Down the Duckie (5:14) *Rubber Duckie Directs (2:16) *Ruben Studdard's Soul Alphabet (2:14) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (6:51) *Smokey Robinson: It Takes Time (02:41) *Soliloquy on B (1:25) *Spin Doctors: Two Princes (3:01) *The Alphabet with Elmo (02:11) *The Nutcracker Mash (1:48) *The Princess & The Elephant (4:24) *Tony Bennett: Little Things (3:20) *Wayne Brady on Between (1:53) *Whoopi Goldberg Sings Come & Play (2:50) *Wyclef Jean Sings The Healthy Food Song (1:36) *Your Friends & Neighbors (4:26) Animations and Shorts (30) *Baker Number 10 (1:40) *Baker Number 3 (1:23) *Baker Number 5 (1:17) *Counting Karate (00:22) *Country #5 Song (0:38) *Double Dutch With Olivia (00:31) *Green Grow the Rushes Song (01:54) *Girl's Track Team (04:49) *Hanukkah with Veronica Monica (2:43) *Hortense 1 Drum (00:29) *I Can Remember (1:12) *Jack and the B Stalk (1:14) *Jazz Number 7 (0:47) *King of Eight (1:10) *Kwanzaa (1:59) *Ladybug Picnic (0:58) *Lost Boy Remembers Way Home (1:41) *Making Crayons (02:01) *Making Hamentaschen (3:12) *Martian Beauty (0:58) *Mary Sunshine (1:10) *New Year's Stilt Parade (2:27) *Ookyook Song (1:58) *Operatic Orange (2:01) *Penguins! (1:02) *Planning Clothes To Wear (1:02) *Pinball Animation: 4 (01:06) *Upside Down and Right Side Up (1:12) *Warhol Flowers Number 4 (00:33) *Yoga For Kids (01:20)